Roses
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: A NejiSaku Valentine's Day. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, Neji finally gets up the courage to ask Sakura to be his Valentine. A fluffy NejiSaku one-shot to celebrate Valentine's Day in honor of my favorite pairing!


_**Roses**_

_**A NejiSaku Valentine's Day**_

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, cousin."

"Sasaki…? Shouldn't you be with your husband?" Neji asked groggily, staring at his cousin who stood on his doorstep, a box of chocolates held out in her pale hands.

"I will be later. I wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day; you're one of my dearest friends and I love you," Sasaki replied simply.

Neji smiled and took the box of chocolates gratefully, opening the door further. "Care to come in?"

Sasaki entered his small home. Neji closed the door behind her. He was shirtless; something that would make any woman drool. Sasaki paid it no attention, though; he was her cousin and she didn't think of him that way at all.

Sasaki went straight into the kitchen. There, she began pulling out things to make breakfast; her ease with the task showed that she knew his home like the back of her hand.

Mainly because it was just like every other home in the Hyūga compound, where she herself used to live.

"What are you doing?" Neji scratched his head.

Sasaki looked at him. She saw the scar on his stomach from his fight with Kimimaro in his genin years, and the other one on his chest, where he'd died during the ninja war. "I'm making you breakfast."

"I don't need you to make me breakfast," Neji mumbled.

"Well, if you had a girlfriend then maybe _she'd _be here on Valentine's Day making you breakfast!" Sasaki snapped as she began frying some rice.

Neji scowled. "My love life is none of your business."

Sasaki rolled her eyes. "So why don't you have a girlfriend? Are none of the girls in Konoha _good enough _for you?"

Neji became flushed. "W-Well no, that's not it—"

Sasaki continued. "Well, let's see— there's TenTen, but she's dating my teammate. Ame is married to Lee, so she's off-limits. Temari lives in Suna, that's long-distance; that won't work."

Neji's face was pinker than Sasaki's hair. "Sasaki, please— I do not need a— a— a match-maker!"

Sasaki carried on like she hadn't heard him. "Ino's dating Shikamaru, no chance there, Hinata's our cousin…" Then she looked at Neji smugly. "What about Sakura?"

Neji's face turned red and he spluttered, "W-Well she's got pink hair—"

Sasaki's eyes narrowed. "Something wrong with pink hair?" She challenged.

"N-No! I…" Neji sighed softly. "I-I just… She's the top medic-nin in Konoha. There isn't a person in the village who doesn't know her name."

Sasaki arched a brow. "You think she's out of your league?"

Neji shrugged. Then he shook his head. "Look... I don't need a girlfriend, Sasaki."

"Maybe not, but you want one."

"I-I do not!" He protested.

"You should ask Sakura out."

"I will _not__."_

"Why not? She might like you."

"I doubt that."

"Sakura had been single ever since Sasuke left. Maybe she's waiting for someone."

"Yeah. Sasuke."

"I meant _you, _idiot."

"I _highly_ doubt that."

"… You didn't see her face when you died." Sasaki's voice was quiet.

"And you did?"

"Before I went bonkers, yes."

Neji chuckled, then looked at the wooden floor. "Sasaki…"

"You've gotta nab her before the day is over, you hear me?" Sasaki said sternly, finishing up his breakfast. "And as soon as you're done eating, we're going out. So go get dressed."

Neji started to protest, but knew that it was always better not to argue with his hot-headed cousin. He sighed and went into his room to get dressed. After he came back out, he found a plate of food on the bar counter, piping hot and read for him to eat. Sasaki had taken a seat on the couch.

"Arigato," he said quietly to her, before taking the plate from the counter and joining her on the couch. Before taking his first bite, he asked, "Where are we going to go?"

"To get some roses, a card, and a teddy bear. You're going to give them to Sakura. And you're going to ask her out."

He nearly choked on his food. Coughing, he blurted, "What?!"

"Neji-niisan, I know you like her. And it's quite possible she likes you. And you both have been single long enough. Most everyone else is married or dating."

"I never thought _you'd _play match-maker," he mumbled.

Sasaki huffed. "Just finish your food and hurry up."

* * *

"I can't _**believe **_you're making me do this," Neji hissed.

"Suck it up and be a big boy," Sasaki snapped. "You want Sakura?"

"W-Well I—"

"Then you've gotta do this." Sasaki set a hand on Neji's shoulder. "She's on duty today, but when she sees you and those gets… I bet she'll take off work, and possibly take off her clothes, and you two can…"

"… Marriage has made you perverted."

"What can I say…? He makes me feel like a woman."

Neji made a face.

"Anyway. You ready?"

Neji looked at the ominous hospital building looming over him. "No," he replied.

"Just tell her how you feel," Sasaki said, patting his shoulder. "I'll wait outside for you."

Neji took in a breath, gripping the bundle of roses tightly in one hand, and the teddy bear in the other.

He went inside.

* * *

"Hyuga-san, it's good to see you," a tanned woman with black hair greeted. She sat at the front desk. "Are you here for someone?" she nodded at the roses in his hand, giggling.

"I-I, uh…" he couldn't speak. "H-Haruno-san, please…"

The secretary giggled again before picking up the phone and pressing a few buttons. She spoke quietly into the receiver, then hung up, turning her gaze on Neji. "She'll be here in a moment."

Neji nodded shakily. He wasn't even this nervous during the Chunin exams, his Jonin test, or even his first S-rank mission. Missions were easy. This was _not._

"This better be good! I am head doctor and I have a busy schedule; whoever it is better have a GOOD reason for— Oh… Neji-san?" Sakura tilted her head. She pulled her rubber gloves off and threw them in a waste bin, approaching him. "What can I do for you?"

She was so pretty. Was she always this pretty?

Was she always this… intimidating? At the moment, she was scarier than all of the Akatsuki put together.

He gulped, unable to speak.

She set her hands on her hips, losing patience. "Well?"

"U-Uhm…" he cleared his throat. _Speak, you bone-headed imbecile! Speak! _

"Yes."

"Yes _what?" _her brows knitted together.

_Think of something, you idiot! _"Yes… I hope you will…." He muttered, then sighed.

Sakura was getting annoyed. "If you've got something to say, say it!"

He couldn't speak. He could barely breathe! So, his hands moved of their own accord.

"These… Are for me?" She asked softly, looking at the roses and stuffed bear he held out to her. Her entire demeanor had changed.

"B-Be… Be my Valentine… Haruno Sakura," he managed to mutter.

She blushed. She was so pretty when she blushed. Sakura looked at the gifts, then at him, her jade eyes wide with surprised.

Then… They narrowed. She folded her arms over her chest, lip curling in a scowl. "Who put you up to this?"

Neji blinked. "What?"

"Who put you up to this?" her voice rose. "Was it Tenten? Hinata? Sasaki? WHO?"

Neji's face fell. Why was she so defensive? It took all of his courage to do this and she was making a scene like this? "No one, Sakura…"

"Don't lie," she growled, jade eyes furious. "You've never paid an ounce of attention to me before. Why now? I'm not _stupid. _So what is it? A prank? A bet? What?"

Neji frowned. He couldn't believe this. How stubborn and close-minded could she get? Though… There was a hint of truth in her words. Someone _had _put him up to it. But he didn't realize until then that he'd… Well, he'd always _wanted _to. It just took a little push.

She'd fully embarrassed him by now. Was he willing to throw his pride away right in the middle of a hospital lobby, with people around and listening, in order to get the girl?

He gazed at her. Her outrageous pink hair, her pouty lips, her fiery jade eyes.

_Yes._

"Sakura…" He gazed at her.

_Just say what you are feeling… Can't be too hard._

"… I like you."

_Smooth._

He shook his head. "What I mean to say is… I've been alone my entire life. At one point I thought Tenten might be the one for me… But I was wrong. I've noticed you, Sakura, long before now. You've blossomed into… the most beautiful, caring, strong young woman I've ever met. I've… I've just… Been too afraid to say anything."

Her face was unreadable. He held his breath.

Finally, she looked up at him. "I've always noticed you."

He remained silent, unsure if she would continue to speak.

She looked at the floor. "You reminded me so much of Sasuke when we were young," she said. Her gaze met his. "Only when we grew up did I see you for _you."_

He gazed down at her. She smiled slightly. "I liked what I saw."

A warm blush spread over his pale cheeks. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "So… _yes… _I'll be your Valentine."

Neji blushed, holding the gifts out to her once more. To his surprise, she brushed them aside and hugged him tightly. "Let's get out of here," she whispered.

* * *

The pair walked along Konoha's main street, debating on where to eat. It was late afternoon, close to sunset. Sakura had taken the rest of the day off so she could spend it with Neji. First, they'd stopped by Sakura's home so she could put the roses in a vase of water and set the teddy bear on her bed.

After that, they just walked and talked, going into different shops on the main road just to browse. All the while, they talked. They talked about everything. They shared stories, memories, and thoughts. Dreams. Aspirations, goals. Accomplishments.

And they were more alike – yet more different – than they ever knew.

"So would you like to go to the barbecue place? Ichiraku's? The tea shop? Where?" Neji questioned.

Sakura smiled. "Anywhere is fine!"

"Don't be difficult, Sakura," Neji scolded teasingly.

She chuckled. "Alright, fine. Ichiraku's then. Nothing fancy."

Neji raised a brow. "Are you sure? I don't mind fancy."

"I like casual," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Alright then, Miss Casual."

* * *

Dinner was nice. After making their ramen, Teuchi, the shop owner, left them alone most of the time. At the end of the meal, he even made them a dessert, free of charge, in honor of their first Valentine's Day. Neji and Sakura ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally mentioning something that came to their minds.

When the time came to pay, Neji wouldn't let Sakura chip in a single Ryo. "Honestly, Sakura, have you ever been on a date at all?" He asked, laughing as they left the ramen shop.

"Well, Naruto called it a date every time we went to Ichiraku's, but I always paid for myself," Sakura chuckled.

"Well, now you can say you've been on a _real _date," Neji replied with a small laugh. He glanced out at the warm sunset as they walked together casually.

To Neji's surprise, Sakura's hand grasped his gently, looping their fingers together. He looked at her, and she smiled shyly at him.

He didn't mind at all.

He walked her home, and they took their time, merely enjoying one another's company. Neji had never really held hands with a woman. Not like this. And he enjoyed it thoroughly. "So, Sakura," he said casually as they walked. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well… It may be personal."

She looked at him. "Well, if I don't want to answer it, then I won't. I won't get upset."

Neji nodded in understanding. "Well… I was curious about something. A beautiful woman like you… Why don't you date? You must get plenty of offers."

Sakura laughed. "I actually don't get many date offers from anyone other than Naruto. My theories are that guys are scared of him… or scared of me."

Neji chuckled as well. "Afraid of Naruto? Laughable."

Sakura shrugged. "I personally think men are intimidated by me."

Neji glanced at her. "Your temper certainly is intimidating."

Sakura giggled. "Is that what kept you from asking me out?"

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a small apartment snugly set in-between two other buildings. Neji gazed down at her. "No," he replied softly. "What kept me from asking you out is that… I felt that I would be rejected."

"Rejected…?"

"You're the top medic in Konoha. There's not a villager here, or anywhere else really, who doesn't know who you are. And me… I'm just Neji Hyuga. I never once considered that you'd give me the time of day."

To his surprise, Sakura's free hand lifted to touch his cheek, caressing it gently. There was a blush on her face. "Neji…" she bit her lip. "I know this is forward. But I… You…" She paused, thinking carefully of what to say next. "You gave your life during the shinobi war, without any thought of yourself. You were brave, fearless. I may be the best medic in the village, but you did something I never have… And you have my utmost respect and admiration. And that's why… I'm honored to have been your Valentine today!" She smiled widely up at him, her eyes creasing with her expression of delight.

His eyes widened. Did she really mean that? The look in her jade eyes told him that she was sincere. "Sakura… I…" he murmured.

"Shh." She pressed her index finger to his lips, shushing him. A warm smile crossed her lips as she moved her finger away. "Happy Valentine's Day, Neji Hyuga," she murmured softly, before leaning up and claiming his mouth with her own, kissing him deeply.

His first kiss was with Sakura Haruno…

And Neji didn't mind at all.

'_Happy Valentine's Day… And thank you, Sakura Haruno.'_

_**The End**_


End file.
